Twister
by Julie4
Summary: Joey has some troubles, but they don't last for long.


Twister

I woke up one day wondering where I was, like I often I would. This time I found myself lying in my soft bed at home. I stared at the white ceiling for a while before I looked out the window, only to see two people kissing. They looked so happy together. Smiling and laughing. I missed that. I had a wonderful boyfriend once. He dumped me for another girl. I was crushed. I stayed in for months, hoping he would call. He didn't. 

I dragged myself out of the bed and I rushed on some clothes I found lying on the floor. It didn't matter how I looked. Not anymore. I went down stairs only to find the houseempty. I decided to take a walk on the beach so I found my keys and went outside. 

I wandered along the beach. The sand was soft against my feet. I sat down to see the sunrise and as I sat there watching the lovely red sunrise, I kept on thinking about my life. My miserable life. What had I done with it? Nothing. Not one thing. When I die, people would forget me.  
I looked at the watch my mother gave me for my birthday. It was 7:00 AM. I forgot the time, when I saw the nice sunrise. It was almost over.   
A minute later, it was finished.   
I got up, but didn't go home. I walked along the beach for a while. The life guards began to open their towers. I was the only one at the beach and I felt their eyes staring at me. What was wrong with me? Why didn't guys like me?

I wandered back to the empty house and stuffed my bag with school books, and went to school.

"Josephine Potter, are you present?", the strict teacher called out.  
"Yes, I'm here", I answered hatefully. I hated it when they called me Josephine. It was a ugly name.   
For the rest of the class, I looked out the window. The teacher was babbling about something. I didn't listen. For the first time in my life, I didn't pay attention.   
I heard the bell ring, and I walked slowly out the classroom. Everyone was staring at me. They weren't used to the "Don't-pay-attention-Joey", they were used to me rushing out the door to get to the next class. And second of all, I looked like trash.  
I didn't mind their looks and their laughing. I was in my own little world. My own safe little place.  
When the school day ended, instead of going home, I went to the beach again. There were a lot of people here. Most of them were grownups, but some where high school kids. I saw many people kissing. It made me sick. I wanted to throw up. Instead of watching them, I looked out over the sea. I closed my eyes, and pretended I were somewhere else. I pretended I was on the beach alone. No one kissing. No one watching me. Just me. I opened my eyes, to see less people. I smiled a bit.

Not to long after, all the people was gone. Even the lifeguards was gone. I was alone on the beach. It was getting cold, but it didn't matter. I sat there the entire night thinking and watching the sunrise. When I got too cold to think, I went home.

At home, the place was filled with warmth. I could hear Bessie laughing in front of the TV. She was watching Jackass on MTV. I didn't even bother to say hi, I just went up to my room.  
I jumped on to the bed. I stared at the ceiling once again. Nothing but white. Like my life. A blank piece of paper. My life was horrible. Sometimes I even thought about killing my self. I thought about the different ways of doing it. Drowning, jumping, a knife. I had more and worse ways up in my head.   
A tear fell down on my cheek. Why was I feeling like this? Was I so bad as I thought I was? I started crying. I stuffed my head in my pillow. I didn't want Bessie to know I was crying. I hated it when she tried to give me advice. Like that would make it all go away. She thought she was the expert of giving advice. I followed her advice once. It cost me my boyfriend. From that day, I never took her advice.   
We kinda grew apart Bessie and me. All the years just took us further and further apart. With all this going on in my head, the thoughts and everything, I felt like a twister ruining everything. I felt like a F5. I was angry. Angry at the world.

After the crying, I took a shower. I felt dirty for some reason. Maybe because of the sand. I don't know. I stood in the shower for a while. The water was extremely hot, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I started thinking. If I dressed different, did my make up different, my hair, everything different, maybe the guys would like me then? All the girls at my school looks like whores, but every guy would kill to be with them.

I stood up an hour to early to do my make-up. I was really careful. There was no saving the makeup.  
When I was done with the make-up part, I looked perfect. Now all I needed was perfect clothes. I looked through my entire closet. I found something I once used for a Halloween party. It was a bitchy-whore kinda thing. It was a short thigh leather skirt, with a split on the side, and a white see through blouse.   
I looked at myself in the mirror. For the first time, I actually liked myself. 

Bessie was still sleeping, so it gave me the chance to get out of the house before she would see me. If she had seen me in this, she would freak. I just know she would.

As I slammed the door to my locker, a boy came up to me.   
"Hey there", he said staring at my body. "I never knew you had such a great body", he kept staring.   
"Surprise surprise", was all I said to him. I walked towards my classroom.  
"Hey wait up! Are you doing anything tonight?", he asked taking my books.  
If I said that I wasn't doing anything, he would think of me as un-cool again, but before I had a chance to say what I was going to say, he said;  
"Wanna go to Bourtons party tonight?"  
"Sure, that was where I was planning to go", I smiled sexy.  
"I'll pick you up at eight", he gave me a little kiss on the cheek, then went to his classroom. 

I sat in my classroom. Like last time, I wasn't paying attention. I actually smiled. I was thinking about what to wear. I didn't have any more clothes like these. Maybe it was time for a little shopping trip?  
"Josephine Potter, are you listening", the annoying teacher asked me.  
"Don't call me Josephine! It's Joey! And no, I'm not listening to your totally boring stories", I yelled.  
The entire class was quite as mice. Everybody stared at me like I was some kind of animal.  
Luckily for me the bell rang. I rushed out the door before Ms. Bee had a chance to grab me. I skipped school for the rest of the day afraid Ms. Bee would find me and torment me with her lectures. 

Luckily I found one more outfit in my closet I could use for tonight's party. I took a long hot shower, then I put my hair up in a just-got-out-of-bed kind of style. It looked great though. It matched perfect with my leather jacket and the really short black skirt. I checked my makeup once more, then I was out the door on my way to the party.

"Hey Jo, you made it", Ben said before he kissed my cheek like he did in the school hallway.  
"Yup. So, are we gonna party or what?", I asked while posing sexy.  
"Oh yes baby, but first drink some of this. It will get you in a party mood", Ben handed me a blue plastic class.  
At first, I drank little bit of it, then a little bit more. Then so much I couldn't remember how much. The next thing I knew we were partying to the pumping music. Lights and people spinning around me. I remember Ben asking me how I was doing. I didn't answer, I just partied some more. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. And just because of a different outfit and a different attitude. Life sure is weird. 

I looked at my clock. 3AM.  
"Be, I better get going. Bessie's probably worrying about me", I screamed.   
"What?", Ben looked confused.  
I thought about it for a second.  
"What am I saying? Screw Bessy. I make my own rules", I said as I partied on.

After a little while, Ben and I went outside for some air. It had gotten pretty hot inside with all the people and the lights. We stopped by the river and then Ben said to me.  
"I'll be right back. Just going to get something to drink for us. Don't you move one inch".  
"I won't", I smiled sweetly. 

I stared out over the river. Lights from the party was shining in the water. I bent down to take a better look.Everything was spinning around. The colours on the water were starting to mix with each other. I started to feel really dizzy. Suddenly everything went black.

**CAPESIDE NEWS**

Today Josephine Potter, a promising student, was found dead on the bottom of a river. Her sister was worried about her and called the police. It wasn't like Josephine to never tell her sister where she was or when she would be coming home. According to the police, Josephine had been drinking heavily and had been so dizzy that when she was bending over the river, she had fallen in and was unable to swim up to the surface. Josephine had been having troubles lately with both school and social life. Her sister is devastated over not knowing that her only sister had a big problem. The Capeside High is also shocked, and are having a memorial this Monday afternoon in honour of Josephine Potter.


End file.
